What Do You Do?
by Mr Jammin
Summary: Your only companion will be death... Follow on the misfortunes of Overwatch agents as they try to understand why the world has turned into an apocalyptic wasteland and the people they love, taken from them.
1. What Do You Do

What do you do….when there is nothing left…when everyone and everything you loved is taken from you…. When you are drowning in the endless pit of despair, and you are surrounded by only death. When your only companion is the stench of decay, I ask. What do you do…?

Three years after Overwatch was recalled, a new threat reared its ugly head. One that was beyond comprehension. The agents of overwatch were unable to protect the world from its wrath. Over six billion humans massacred in the first hour. The world was thrown into anarchy as cities were turned to ash and families were torn apart.

() Diary Entry #One ()

"Hello Diary…I found a book today. I may as well write about the thoughts that shriek inside my mind. The thoughts that make me wake up crying, and screaming. That make me wish I was blind and unable to smell. Just…why. Why was the world I love turned into a blood bath. And the people I call my family taken from me. Its…it's just not fair…

The Blood… it stains every surface the eye can see. My clothes are coated in every type of bodily fluid known to man. My once pristine white fabric tainted with red, brown and yellow. I…I try to help…I really do. But I can't take it. Anyone I find that isn't already dead, is dying. All I can do is fill their heads with lies, and try my hardest to comfort them as they pass on. But…but my heart can't take much more. It hurts so much to see children…children that have died well before they should have. And the look of fear and…and confusion still trapped to their faces. To stay fixed for eternity, forever bearing the face on innocents.

There is no comfort, I have no comfort… NONE. I haven't talked to another healthy person in weeks. I have so many questions and no answers. It's…its… chaos. But worst of all, I think I'm starting to lose it. I can hear them…their voices. Telling me I've failed. That I should be dead, not them. When I try to eat I hear them whispering in my ear. When I try to sleep I feel them staring at me, but when I look…there is no one there.

Over three weeks…I've felt nothing inside but a dark void of despair. I have plenty of food, but I starve for answers. I have plenty of water but nothing can quench the emptiness inside. This world is breaking me…slowly…painfully…but surely I am crumbling… Just tell me…what would you do? What would you do…

 ** _Hello Readers, Mr Jammin Here. This story will have around ten diary entries, then the story will go into the perception of the Overwatch Agent._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review. Cheers_**

 ** _Mr Jammin Out._**


	2. Terror () Part One

**() Diary Entry #Two - Part One ()**

'Hello diary…I…I don't know what to say. Today hit me hard. And…and I just had to get these feeling out somehow. For three weeks I've been making my way towards a Research Lab, owned by one of my friends...Winston. I was hoping that above all odds, it would provide some shelter and maybe even a companion. And maybe, just maybe I could have hidden from the death. Hidden from the destruction that I used to call home. But…this new world…it just keeps destroying me, keeps pushing me down when I try to get up. It keeps me wondering why I even go on, when death seems to be only bliss in this torment. Isn't that sad…but also true.

Today my heart broke. Today I saw the same death I was trying to outrun. As I entered the familiar place, a place I had called home for over three years. The walls that used to gleam and sparkle, where riddled with bullet holes and covered in soot. Most of the plaster had been blown away revealing the metal support beams that were once hidden. All the lights and windows had been shattered, littering the floor in glass, as well as over debris. It was distressing to say the least. When I had seen it all of the hope and optimism I had scrapped up was torn away. The tears…I couldn't stop them.

Words cannot describe how I feel…But…when I was wandering the facility, memories came soaring into my mind, memories that almost made me forget the madness that was closing in around me. It made me lose track and it clouded my vision with happier thoughts. It was my own stupidity…I wasn't looking where I was going and it caused me to fall into a gaping hole in the floor. While I fell a jagged piece of metal that would have been created by an explosion, cut me, it tore a large, deep gash down the length of my thigh. The pain, oh my god. It made me let out an ear piercing scream that held all my pain and suffering out. As I was about to collided with the waiting concrete below me, all I could hear were their voices screeching "yes Yes YESS!" But my impending doom never came. Instead I landed on a spongy, sticky, furry object. I didn't dare move, but I don't think I could have anyway. The amount of pain coursing through my veins seemed to paralyse me. I just laid there, letting my body mould into the soft object I laid on, the back of my Valkyrie armour was soaked with the unknown and strangely warm liquid. The only sound was the loud thumping of my heart against my ribs and the distant sound of explosions. I tried not to move…I didn't want to move. But the adrenaline that had been pumping through my veins was slowly ceasing, and the vicious pain in my thigh was flaring up again. I had slowly and painfully sat up and looked around the dark, gloomy room. But to no avail found nothing. Everything had been decimated, nothing had survived there vicious path of destruction. I barely got up with the pain in my leg and limped over to some rags that were scattered around the floor, I had picked the least dirty one. Well… for the circumstances. I tightened the large cloth around my injured leg, I let out a small yelp as blood squeezed through the rag and coated my fingers. I was about to pick up a second rag, but before I could, it hit me…I smelt it. It must have been the shock and the adrenaline that made my brain ignore it. But now…it smelt like… smelt like a thousand rotting corpses. I slowly turned around to the object in which I had landed on. Terror filling my face as I turned my attention towards it. My jaw fell open and my blood covered hands flew and hovered over my open mouth. Tears threatened to fall as my eyes grew glassy. The mound of bloodied fur, which I had so carelessly used as a mattress….

I realised what it was. It once was one of my oldest, dearest friends and college I ever had the privilege of being with. And he had a bullet between his eyes. He was never just an animal, but he was always my friend….Winston….


End file.
